Loving One Another
by lovely-sakura
Summary: A brand new year has started in Tomoeda High. Sakura has a bad past. Syoaran has an identity to hide. What is going to happen in school? Read to find out. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Loving One Another  
  
A Brand New Year **************************************************************************** *********  
  
A new year has began in Tomoeda High. Tomoeda High is the most popular schools in Japan. It is also a school for smart and rich students.  
  
A new batch of 1st years has arrived in the school, waiting for a teacher to invite them into the school hall. Girls were dressed in white, short sleeves, collar shirt with a black and white strips tie, and a black skirt.  
  
Right in the middle of the crowd, there stood a 14-year-old girl named Kinomoto Sakura. She has neatly comb auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She is carrying a black school bag with her hand.  
  
ZOOM.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to where the sound came from. A black Mercedes car has arrived. A man dressed in black came out of the car, walked round the car and opened the car.  
  
A beautiful girl with lavender hair and eyes came out of the car.  
  
Every guy's eyes glittered at the sight of this ravishing beauty.  
  
"Tomoyo!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
The ravishing beauty turned around and saw Sakura, her best friend in Junior school.  
  
"Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo ran towards Sakura and hugged her.  
  
"Wow, it has been a long time since we met each other." said Tomoyo.  
  
Many eyes stared.  
  
It took some time for Tomoyo and Sakura to realize that they were being looked at.  
  
But a black Jaguar car distracted those stares.  
  
"Wow!!!" exclaimed everyone, except Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
There were many murmurs.  
  
"A jaguar car! Oh my god, who is this who can afford this car?" said a girl.  
  
"This person must be very rich to afford this car," said another girl.  
  
Two men dressed in black came out of the car and opened both doors at the back of the car.  
  
From the car came out two young men dressed in the school's uniform.  
  
One has brown messy, short hair and a pair of brown eyes. The other has blue, neatly combed hair and eyes. Both of them are tall.  
  
"Oh my god!" gasped Tomoyo, covering her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura, quietly.  
  
"The guy who has blue hair is in my junior school in England," replied Tomoyo, with an angry expression on her face.  
  
"So?" asked Sakura.  
  
"He is a big bully. He bullied me many times in school. But no matter how I complained to the Principal, the principal would not expel him. I guessed he must be a very rich and powerful guy," replied Tomoyo.  
  
This angered Sakura very much that she feel like punching The guy with blue hair.  
  
"What is his name?" asked Sakura.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********  
  
How is it? Hope all of you like it.More coming up in the next chapter. 


	2. Rivals

Loving One Another  
  
Chapter 2: Rivals  
  
Forgot to add: Boy in school wear white collar, short sleeves shirt and black trousers. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hiiragazawa Eriol." replied Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura turned to face the guy with blue hair. Her eyes were flaming.  
  
"How dare he bully Tomoyo. He is going to get it from me," thought Sakura, holding her fist up. (Smoke coming out of her ears)  
  
"Who is the guy next to him?" asked Sakura thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know." replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Never mind, by his looks, he doesn't looked as bad Hiiragazawa Eriol, I think," answered Sakura.  
  
Then.  
  
Both guys walked towards the crowd.  
  
Everyone took a step backwards, making a pathway.  
  
Many girls' eyes glitter, except Sakura and Tomoyo, at the look of the two handsome guys.  
  
As the two guys walked past Sakura, one of the guys, with brown messy hair, knocked Sakura shoulder to shoulder, pushing her backwards, and almost made her fall.  
  
But the guy with brown messy hair didn't apologize.  
  
"Hey.! Do you know that you've knocked onto someone?!! And you can walked away without apologizing?" shouted Sakura.  
  
The guy with brown messy hair turned around, looked at Sakura for a few seconds and said in a calm tone, "You stood outside the crowd, and you can't blame me for knocking onto you."  
  
Sakura was furious and slowly calmed down.  
  
"So.Are you trying to tell me you are blind and therefore knocked onto me or are you too FAT to step aside?" asked Sakura, folding her arms.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter. The guy with brown messy hair felt embarrassed, but slowly lifted up his head staring furiously at Sakura.  
  
Both Sakura and the guy with brown hair stared furiously at each other, as though they were about to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol walked towards Tomoyo.  
  
"You looked familiar," asked Eriol.  
  
"Of course, I was the girl who was bullied several times by YOU in St. William's Junior School," answered Tomoyo with an angry look.  
  
"But you gave me quite a lot of detention, you know?" said Eriol.  
  
"Haha.well.I must say YOU DESERVES that more than others." replied Tomoyo, staring furiously at Eriol.  
  
Eriol was also angered by her, stood in front of Tomoyo and stared furiously at her as though he was about to eat her.  
  
CLAP CLAP!!  
  
Both Sakura and the guy with brown messy hair broke off from their stares and looked up. Tomoyo and Eriol broke off theirs too.  
  
All of them saw a tall, skinny old lady standing in front of them on the step. Her oval-shaped face, small angry eyes, curved eyebrows and thin curved mouth made her looked grumpy. Her black and grey hair was tied up into a bun. She was wearing a dark green dress and black high-heel shoes.  
  
"Ewe, why is she wearing like this? Her dress and shoes looked ugly.Why would the principal employ such an old lady like her?" whispered a girl to her friend beside her.  
  
"Ya." agreed her friend.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at her. Both thought she was a weird lady. Both were thinking why would an old lady wear such clothes in the 21st century.  
  
The old lady started speaking.  
  
"Good morning boys and girls.welcome to Tomoeda High School.I am Mrs. Hirogi. I am the discipline mistress in this school. The school rules will be read later by the principal," said Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
Mrs. Hirogi glanced through the crowd and continued, "All right, I want all of you to stand in two straight rows in front of me. And when I call your name, student on my left step one step to your left. Student on my right step one step to your right. All of you may proceed now".  
  
The students followed her instructions. They lined themselves up.  
  
"All right, now I will read your names." said Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
"Sayumi Kitogi." called Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
Sayumi took one step to her right.  
  
"Hiiragazawa Eriol." called Mrs. Hirogi again.  
  
Eriol took his step to his left.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," called Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
Sakura took her step to her right.  
  
"So.her name is Kinomoto Sakura." thought the guy with brown messy hair.  
  
"Li Syaoran." called Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
The guy with messy brown hair took his step to his left. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"His name is Syoaran.what a nice name." whispered a girl who looked admiringly at Syoaran.  
  
"His name is Li Syaoran.What an awful name." thought Sakura, with a disgust look.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Mrs. Hiroji continued naming the students till all the students were getting bored.  
  
"Is she done or not.I am about to doze off." complained Syoaran.  
  
"Go ahead then.then you will have detention on the first day of your school," answered Sakura.  
  
"You!!" said Syoaran furiously.  
  
"Silence!" shouted Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
Mrs. Hirogi looked angrily at Sakura and Syoaran.  
  
Sakura and Syoaran stopped arguing and stood very still listening to Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
"I don't want to give detention to first years student on their first day of school," said Mrs. Hirogi angrily.  
  
After half an hour, Mrs. Hirogi had finally finished naming the students.  
  
"Good, all present.All right students, all of you will follow me up to the Hall," said Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for your review eternaldarkness. Hope all of you like my fic. 


	3. Entering The School

Loving One Another  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Entering The School  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Everyone followed Mrs. Hirogi's instructions. Students lined up in pairs and followed her up to the Hall.  
  
Sakura paired up with Tomoyo.  
  
Meanwhile, while all of them were walking upstairs.  
  
"I have changed my opinion of him." said Sakura angrily.  
  
"Who?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Li SYOARAN!" said Sakura angrily, folding her arms.  
  
Meanwhile, while Sakura and Tomoyo were talking.  
  
"That Kinomoto Sakura is so annoying! No one has ever talked to me like this. I must teach her a lesson," complained Syoaran.  
  
Eriol giggled but nodded his head.  
  
Many students were admiring the magnificent school. There are many laboratories and classrooms. There are many levels in the school. There are also lifts in the school.  
  
All classrooms were kept very clean. Lifts too. There are dustbins every corner of the school. Many flowers were planted the school's garden. There is also a water fountain, where water came out of three dolphins' mouth.  
  
"Look at the water fountain!!" said a girl excitedly.  
  
"Wow, it is magnificent!!" said another girl.  
  
"Look Tomoyo! The flowers are so beautiful!" said Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Ya, They are very lovely." replied Tomoyo.  
  
Many prefects could be seen standing by the pathway as they are reaching the Hall. Some male prefects are very good-looking. Some girls could be seen blushing when the male prefects checked their attire.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were also blushing.  
  
When Sakura and the rest of the first years arrived at the Hall. All their jaws dropped.  
  
The Hall was magnificently decorated to welcome them. Colourful streamers were hung. The Hall was huge. The floor was made of expensive marble tiles. There were many doors by the sides of the Hall. There are five crystals lights. Four of the lights were placed in the four corners and one in the center of the Hall. The wall was painted clean white.  
  
As they approached into the hall, Sakura could see more clearly of the stage. It was large. Many different lamps and lights could be seen hanging on top of the stage. The floor of the stage was made of fine wood tiles. It was also very clean.  
  
Sakura was very pleased with this school. This was the school of her dreams.  
  
A middle-aged man, dressed in a black western suit and shoes, was standing on the stage with a microphone in front of him. His short, black hair was neatly combed. His slightly small black eyes could be seen behind his half- moon glasses.  
  
There are also second and third years standing in the Hall.  
  
"All of you may have your seat," said the man on stage.  
  
Everyone found themselves a space on the floor and sat. Teachers sat on the seats against the wall prepared for them.  
  
"Welcome first years to Tomoeda High. I am the principal of this school, Mr. Jokins.  
  
"First of all, let me introduce some teachers," said Mr. Jokins.  
  
"Mrs. Dotter, the school's vice principal," said Mr. Jokins.  
  
A middle-aged lady wearing a white blouse and light blue knee-length skirt stood up from her seat and bowed to the student.  
  
Student applauded. Mrs. Dotter then sat down.  
  
"Mrs. Hirogi, the discipline mistress," said Mr. Jokins.  
  
Mrs. Hirogi stood up and bowed.  
  
Few second and third years clapped, only the first years clapped loudly.  
  
"So few second and third years clapped," whispred a girl behind Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Guess she must be very unpopular." replied the girl beside her softly.  
  
"She must be a very fierce discipline mistress." whispered the first girl who talked.  
  
Mr. Jokins continued introducing the teachers.  
  
By the time Mr. Jokins finished introducing the teachers, the first years students' hands were all tomato red. Some were even dozing off.  
  
"All right, now, I will explain briefly the school rules," said Mr. Jokins.  
  
Some students grumbled while Mr. Jokins was speaking. Sakura was however very awake and listening attentively.  
  
"Students must greet their teachers politely," said Mr. Jokins.  
  
"Students must come in proper school attire, slipper and sandals are strictly not allowed in school, unless there is medical reason"  
  
"Students must go to class punctually, no wandering about the school during lesson time"  
  
Some teachers and older students were already sleeping. However, Sakura was still listening attentively. After an hour, Mr. Jokins has finally finished his speech.  
  
"He is such a long-winded person," complained a boy.  
  
His friend beside him nodded his head.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
This chapter is a little boring, isn't it. Well, I promise I will make next chapter more interesting. Thanks for reading!! ^_^ 


	4. The Most Unlucky Day

Loving One Another  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Most Unlucky Day  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"All students are to return to their classes, except the first years," said Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
The older students returned to their respective classes.  
  
"First year students please refer to the notice boards by the side of the Hall and go to the prefects holding the boards with your class written on," announced Mrs. Hirogi, pointing at the right side of the Hall.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went to look at the notice boards.  
  
"My class is 1-B," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Same!!" said Sakura excitedly.  
  
"1-B," said Syaoran.  
  
"Same here," said Eriol.  
  
"What dumb luck!" complained Sakura.  
  
"Ya, to be in the same class as those two idiots," continued Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey.How can you call us idiots?" argued Eriol.  
  
"Ya, we are not idiots for your information," continued Syaoran.  
  
"Why not? Both of you are idiots as a matter of fact," said Sakura.  
  
"If we are idiots, both of you must be pigs then," said Syaoran.  
  
"We are NOT!" shouted Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, you are," replied Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
CLAP! CLAP!  
  
"Please line up in front of the prefects," announced Mrs. Hirogi.  
  
Students lined themselves up and followed the prefect up.  
  
First years classrooms are in the highest storey.  
  
It was a long corridor when they reached the highest level.  
  
1-A classroom is right at the end of the corridor, followed by 1-B classroom next door.  
  
Students went to their classrooms.  
  
~ In 1-B Classroom ~  
  
Students went to take their seats. The tables and chairs are arranged separately. They are not joined in pairs.  
  
"Let's seat together," said Sakura.  
  
"Sure!" replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Look, there is a seat there by the window. I will seat there, and you can seat next to me," said Sakura happily. "Look, let's seat there," said Syaoran, pointing at the seat next to the window.  
  
"Ok.." replied Eriol.  
  
"I will seat next to you then," continued Eriol.  
  
Sakura walked towards her chosen seat. Tomoyo went to her too.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked towards theirs.  
  
Then..two hands griped the seat next to the window.  
  
They looked up.  
  
"You again!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"Why must you always oppose me?" continued Syaoran.  
  
"I chose this seat first for your information," said Sakura.  
  
"Who says so? Who saw that?" asked Syaoran, still gripping the chair.  
  
"Tomoyo saw that!" replied Sakura.  
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura turned around.  
  
"This is my seat!" said Eriol, holding one end of the chair.  
  
"Who says so? This is mine!" replied Tomoyo, holding the other end of the seat.  
  
"This is mine!" said Eriol angrily, pulling the chair towards him.  
  
"No, this is mine!" said Tomoyo angrily, pulling the chair towards her.  
  
"No, this is MINE!" said Eriol angrily, pulling the chair towards himself more.  
  
Tomoyo has difficulty pulling it back. Eriol is using his full strength to pull.  
  
"As you wish then," said Tomoyo light-heartedly and letting go of the chair.  
  
Eriol had a great fall.  
  
BANG!  
  
Everyone turned to faced Eriol.  
  
"Hahaha!" laughed Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"You deserve that!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Ouch!" shouted Eriol, pushing the chair aside. Syaoran went to carry him.  
  
Eriol stood up, one hand holding his back, the other pointing at Tomoyo.  
  
"You are. very. mean, do you know. that?" said Eriol slowly due to the pain.  
  
"Oh is it? But I think I am not as mean as you!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Just then, a teacher came in.  
  
The teacher wears a light blue sleeve-less shirt, a long navy blue skirt and black high-heel shoes.  
  
She is very beautiful lady in her twenties. She has oval-shaped face, with fair complexion and long bright red hair She has bright red eyes, fairly pointed nose and small lips. Sakura was charmed by her. She was staring at her all the while.  
  
"She is so beautiful," muttered Sakura.  
  
"Good morning class," said the teacher.  
  
"I am Miss Mizuki, I will be the teacher-in-charge for this class," announced Miss Mizuki.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Mizuki," greeted the whole class as they bowed.  
  
"Have your seats please," said Miss Mizuki.  
  
Everyone go to their seat.  
  
"This is mine!" argued Sakura.  
  
"This is mine!" argued Syaoran.  
  
This is mine!" argued Eriol.  
  
"This is mine!" argued Tomoyo.  
  
Everyone was staring at Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"What is this all about?" asked Miss Mizuki.  
  
"They are fighting for their seats, Miss Mizuki," answered a girl named Rika.  
  
Miss Mizuki walked towards them. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol stopped fighting.  
  
"Since four of you can't choose a seat, I will choose for you then," said Miss Mizuki.  
  
"Tell me your names," said Miss Mizuki.  
  
"Syaoran"  
  
"Sakura"  
  
"Tomoyo"  
  
"Eriol'  
  
"All right, Sakura, you seat next to the window," said Miss Mizuki.  
  
Sakura sat quietly feeling happy.  
  
Syaoran was unhappy.  
  
"Tomoyo, you will seat the seat behind Sakura," said Miss Mizuki.  
  
"Syaoran, you seat beside Sakura and Eriol seat beside Tomoyo," said Miss Mizuki quickly.  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed all four of them.  
  
"Is there a problem?" said Miss Mizuki looking puzzled, but walked happily away to her desk in front of the class.  
  
"I am so unlucky today," complained Sakura.  
  
"Don't complain, I am not happy to seat beside you either," said Syaoran.  
  
"Who is talking to you? I rather talk to trees than to talk to you!" said Sakura angrily.  
  
"You!" said Syaoran, pointing his finger at her. "Hem" mumbled Sakura and Syaoran. And both of them faced their back at each other.  
  
"All right class, today we will not have any lesson," announced Miss Mizuki.  
  
Everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
"Let's introduce ourselves to the class," continued Miss Mizuki.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
How was it? Hope all of you like it! I will continue to write. 


	5. Lunch Outside

Loving One Another  
  
Chapter 5  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How about the girl right at the corner?" pointing at Tomoyo.  
  
"I am Tomoyo. I love to read and design clothes," answered Tomoyo.  
  
"I am Sakura. I love sports," said Sakura.  
  
: : : : "I am Eriol. I love reading and traveling"  
  
"I am Syaoran. I like football and martial arts."  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
"Wow, school was great!"  
  
"Going home?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't feel like.Why don't we have lunch at the newly opened restaurant?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Great idea!" said Tomoyo delightedly.  
  
"hey, let's lunch at the newly opened food center," said Syaoran.  
  
"Great!" replied Eriol.  
  
"Wow, there are so many people. The food here must be very nice," said Tomoyo delightfully.  
  
"Here, let me take you to your seats," said a waiter.  
  
"How many people, sir?" asked a waiter.  
  
"two" said Eriol. "Allow me to take you to your seats," said the waiter.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol did not notice Sakura and Tomoyo. Neither did Sakura and Tomoyo noticed them.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat down and were taking their order.  
  
"What would you like to eat," asked Sakura.  
  
"umm.chicken chop," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"All right, two plates of chicken chop," said Sakura.  
  
"and." continued Sakura.  
  
Sakura was interrupted by a waiter. But she was still looking at the food menu.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please give the other two seats to them," asked the waiter.  
  
Sakura looked up.  
  
"YOU!!!" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Oh great! Both of you know each other. Then, could please give them the seats?" said the waiter.  
  
".s..Sure!" said Sakura slowly. She felt angry, but smiled.  
  
"What would you like to eat, sir?" asked the waiter.  
  
"What would you like to eat, Eriol?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Chicken chop." replied Eriol.  
  
"All right then, two plates of chicken chop," ordered Syaoran.  
  
"What the hack! Ordering the same food as us!" thought Sakura.  
  
She cleared her thoughts, and continued her order.  
  
"and." said Sakura.  
  
"Two cups of lemonade," ordered both Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
They stared at each other. (author: This is not good!!) "and."said Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Two cups of vanilla ice-cream," ordered Sakura and Syaoran AGAIN.  
  
"Why must you always copy my orders?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Who said I copied you. May be you are the one copying my orders!" replied Syaoran.  
  
"What! Excuse me?!!" said Sakura, angrily.  
  
"Forget it, I will be kind. Hmmp!" said Sakura.  
  
"I would like to change the vanilla ice-cream to chocolate ones, thank you,'said Sakura.  
  
Meanwhile, they stared at each other angrily. but interrupted by the arrival of their food.  
  
"Wow, it looks delicious!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Umm.." agreed Sakura.  
  
"Obviously! Very good chefs make these foods. My father even knows them," said Eriol.  
  
"Oh really? Doesn't sound convincing." said Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol almost wanted to stand up to shout at her. But didn't because he didn't want to embarrass himself.  
  
"Let's eat." said Sakura.  
  
Four of them started eating.  
  
But clumsy Sakura accidentally..  
  
Continuing soon.... 


End file.
